


From the future we came

by CharmedIn



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedIn/pseuds/CharmedIn
Summary: When Ellia Roberts finds out that Wyatt is sending Bianca back to 2004, she decides to also go back in time to save Chris, and to help him in in his quest to save Wyatt.





	From the future we came

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, hopefully, it's good.

2026

It was dark, and hot in the underworld, Where P.J Halliwell was undercover spying on her cousin Wyatt, trying to find out what his next move against the resistance will be. She had heard talk among the demons that he was planning on sending an assassin back in time to stop her other cousin Chris from saving him.

When he strode into the area she was hiding, she slunk into the shadows just waiting to see if he would say anything. Thankfully luck was on her side today and she didn’t have to wait too long before he spoke, “Bianca!” he called out and P.j gasped quietly upon hearing the name on the Phoenix assassin who had supposedly switched to their side. P.j stared in shock as Bianca also walked into the area, 

“I’ve finally decided what I'll do with you, I’m going to send you into the past after my nuisance of a brother. Once there you will strip Chris of his powers and bring him back home where he belongs”.

She scoffed and said “And bring him back here to his death? I don’t think so”. Getting up in her personal space, he glared down at Bianca, “First of all I haven’t killed one of my siblings yet, but secondly either you do this or I will have another Phoenix go back and get him, and then I will kill the both of you in front of each other”. “Fine. Just.. just promise me that if I do this for you, you won't kill him”. Bianca relented. “ I promise, now come! We need to go to the museum attic to do the spell”. P.j watched this exchange while silently freaking out ‘He’s sending Bianca after Chris? Great now we need to somehow save Chris so he can save Wyatt’. ‘ I need to get back and tell Ellia what I’ve heard, she’ll know what to do.’ After waiting till the coast was clear, P.j beamed back to the resistance, ‘ I need to hurry if I want to save my cousins, both of them.’


End file.
